


You Don't Have to do it Alone, my Guy

by AlpineFresh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's funny because Blop refuses to go to sleep in this, Light Angst, Overworking, Same with Smojoe, Wilbur's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineFresh/pseuds/AlpineFresh
Summary: Oreli's expression held poorly hidden concern in his gaze. “When was the last time you slept, or ate something or- when was the last time you left this room?"Blop furrowed his brows, thinking back. "I think it was…  Earlier today?"
Relationships: Blopwobbel & Oreli
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	You Don't Have to do it Alone, my Guy

**Author's Note:**

> haha, If anyone actually reads this I love you.
> 
> I was struggling to figure out what I wanted to write and then I rewatched the Wilbur mole video. And of course my mind is like, Anything can be found family if you try hard enough.
> 
> And thus, this fic came into existence.
> 
> TW: hyperventilating.
> 
> (oh yeah, I'm pretty sure this goes without saying, but I watch Wilbur's videos and streams, there's absolutely no ill will towards him from my part)

Blop rubbed at his blurry eyes for the umpteenth time that night, narrowing his eyes at the paper in front of him. He let out a frustrated sigh and scratched out the last sentence, he had to get this right. Everything had to be worded perfectly or else no one would take him seriously and all of his suffering would be for nothing.

How could he get Wilbur's attention? What could he possibly write to make the power hungry god pause?

No… Not just a pause, Blop had to make the tyrant come to a complete stop. He had to make Wilbur stop to think about what he was doing, to make him regret the day he first thought to abuse his powers.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Blop jumped, nearly falling out of his chair in the process.

"Woah, you good dude?"

Blop had to blink a few times at the other man’s blurry face before the world finally came back into focus. "Oreli?" He murmured in a voice rough from disuse.

Oreli's expression twisted into a slight grimace that held poorly hidden concern in his gaze. “When was the last time you slept, or ate something or- when was the last time you left this room?"

Blop furrowed his brows, thinking back. "I think it was… Earlier today?" He guessed uncertainly.

"You- dude, it's _morning_ now. You can't keep pulling all-nighters like this, you'll run yourself into the ground!" Oreli insisted.

It was already morning? But he'd hardly made any progress! He had to do better, had to keep writing...

Blop clutched his pen tighter, turning his attention back to his papers. "I can't stop, this is what I must do. I can't waste any time, the longer I take, the longer innocent people have to suffer," he muttered, mostly to himself.

Oreli's hand was on his wrist in an instant, stopping the other from writing."Alright, that's enough. I'm not going to stand idly by while I watch my friend run himself into the ground," Oreli stated firmly.

Blop huffed in irritation. “You don't understand, I _have_ to do this, I'm already wasting too much time!" 

Oreli's grip on his wrist never faltered, if anything, it only got tighter. "No, _you_ don't understand. This isn't something you have to do alone, there's a reason we started this group in the first place. You wanna know what that reason is?”

Blop was silent.

"It's because this task is too big for a single person to do! You can't do this alone, Blop!" Oreli exclaimed exasperatedly.

Blop clenched his jaw, that couldn’t be right… Could it? His chest began to constrict painfully and his mouth was bone dry, what if he let someone else take over and they messed it all up? He couldn’t afford to take those kinds of risks! Not when everyone's freedom was at stake!

He didn’t even realize how short his breathing was getting until his hand was guided to Oreli’s chest, the other man taking deep exaggerated breaths. Blop struggled to copy the even breaths with his own stuttering ones. 

“In for four seconds, hold for seven… Out for eight,” Oreli reminded quietly.

Blop focused his attention on the fabric of his friend’s shirt, feeling the soft cotton underneath his trembling fingers. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly… And out…

He reopened his pale eyes and took his hand back before leaning back ever so slightly in his chair with a quiet sigh. He glanced back down at his unfinished work, trying to ignore how messy the writing had become over time. He covered his mouth as a yawn he’d been trying to suppress finally bubbled to the surface.

“Come on man, let’s get you to bed now,” Oreli said with a soft chuckle.

Blop hummed in quiet agreement, letting himself be dragged to his feet and leaning heavily against Oreli's side with heavy limbs. "What about my work?" He remembered suddenly.

Oreli nudged open the bedroom door with his foot. "Don't worry about it, Smojoe and I have it covered," he insisted.

Blop furrowed his brows. "You better not let Smo touch my stuff, he hardly knows his way around a pen," the tired man grumbled.

"Oh, come on, you're exaggerating now, he's not _that_ bad."

Blop gave Oreli a doubtful glare. "Tell that to my _six_ broken pens."

Oreli laughed softly, sitting Blop down on a single bed. "Alright, you've got me there," he admitted.

"Light?" Oreli asked.

Blop hesitated for a few moments before eventually nodding, "Yeah."

Oreli knelt down to flick on the night light, enveloping the room with soft orange stars. Blop got comfortable under the blankets as the main light was switched off, allowing the fake stars to stand out more.

Blop's eyes slowly began to droop closed, shoulders releasing a tenseness he hadn't been aware of in the first place. He let himself fall into the warm embrace of a much needed sleep.

  
  
  
  
" _Sweet dreams Blop, it's gonna be okay_." Oreli shut the door gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I appreciate it!
> 
> It's kind of hard to write them because their not exactly active youtubers. Oreli has a podcast with his friends called Social Syndicate though. It's pretty chill, don't expect it to be focused around minecraft or Wilbur though. 
> 
> The second ep had Blop as a special guest where they talked mainly about the Wilbur events (Mainly the mole one), and they talked about the nether update in the first one, but for the most part it's just friends talking and sharing stories. I like it.
> 
> **Edit** Podcast is temporarily gone (including previously existing videos), though they said they should hopefully be able to figure things out soon, likely on a new channel with a different name. I'll update this note when/if that happens.
> 
> **Second Edit** Found a link to the first episode, it's unlisted, but still here if you want to listen to it, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH4l0bYiA1A&list=PLPn5vlgdffN5X6cw8mwXPkKPgQ3BNnvVU
> 
> If you made it this far, you at least owe it to yourself to make sure that you've eaten something recently, don't forget to stay hydrated either! 
> 
> Okay, byeeee! <3


End file.
